


Bee’s and Ladybug’s

by CAP360



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAP360/pseuds/CAP360
Summary: Marinette and Chloe develop feelings for each other. Sabrina and Alya are pissed.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceKapitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/gifts).



Marinette shoulders slouched, as she made her way to the largest apartment in the city. Chloe’s home. The two had been assigned as partners for a history protect in Mrs. Bustier’s class. 

It’s not like she hated Chloe, she just knew that she didn’t do any work at all. Marinette stepped up to the door. Like most of the building it was covered in sheets of false gold. She dug her toes into the plush velvet carpet and took in a deep breath, about to knock.

“Why can’t you do anything right?” Mrs. Adury yelled from inside the apartment.

“I’m trying,” Chloe said. Marinette winced. 

“You sure are,” Mrs. Adury said, “You’re trying really hard to be a pain in my ass!” A door slammed shut.

Marinette froze. She didn’t know what to do. Should she knock or come back another time? 

Sure, her and Chloe never got along, but that didn’t mean that she should be treated like that. Especially, by one’s own mother. 

She swallowed nothing, but air, as she rang the bell. She bit her lip and drummed her finger on her arm. Someone should check in on her.

“Hello, what do you need?” a man with a beaked nose and wore a suit and tie, as he opened the door. His eyes watery.

“I, I’m Marinette,” she said.

“For the school project, I presume?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Marinette said.

“Right this way,” he said, letting her into the apartment. The living room was spotless, each wall was covered in golden swirls and smiling family photos. A pile of paper and a few headshots of Chloe that were drenched in something that smelt of whiskey scattered the coffee table. 

The man led her up a flight of stars, down a hall, and stopped in front of a door. He knocked.

“What do you want?” Chloe snapped.

“Ms. Marinette is here,” he said, as he bit his lip.

“Just, just give me a minute,” Chloe said. 

“Will do,” he said before he walked off. Marinette twiddled her thumbs, as she stood outside the towering door. 

“Come in,” Chloe said, as she opened the door. Her eyes were a puffy red. She had a look of disgust on her face. 

“Um, hi,” Marinette said, walking into the large room. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Chloe mumbled, as sat on a purple couch. She rubbed her arm and glared at the ground. 

Marinette sat a few spots away from her, placed her bag on the floor, and said, “I don’t know. I was thinking maybe a type of cat.” 

“Like Chat Noir?” Chloe asked. 

“No,” Marinette said. 

“Pfft, let me guess you’re a furry?” Chloe asked in a sarcastic voice. That didn’t make any sense. 

“I’m not,” Marinette said. A warm itch crawled up the back of her neck. She really didn’t want to be here. 

“Okay then, what animal do you want to do the report on?” Marinette asked, folding her hands together. They had to do a report on the symbolism of an animal in literature. 

“I don’t know. This is ridiculous,” Chloe whined with a flick of her hair.

“Really?” Marinette asked. 

“Fine. What about a bear,” Chloe asked. 

“Alright,” Marinette said. 

“Did you just agree with me?” Chloe asked with a raised brow. 

“I, didn, I did?” Marinette asked. 

“That’s kind of weird,” Chloe said. 

“It really is,” Marinette said. The two girls stared at each other. A confusing aura floated around them. 

“We should get to work,” Chloe said.

“Yeah, we should,” Marinette said. She bit her lip realizing that she had just agreed with Chloe, again!

They work on the report by finding a list of fairy tales that involve bears. At first, Chloe did make a few snarky remarks, but after a while she stopped and focused on the report. By the time Marinette had to leave, they got three stories chosen and arranged their next meet up. 

“Hey, Chloe,” Marinette said, before she left. 

“Yeah?” Chloe asked.

“You did a good job,” Marinette said, as she walked out the door. A small smile crept across Chloe’s face.


	2. Pollen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe questions Marinette and her’s relationship.

It was strange having Marinette around. It was a good strange. Not only that, but it was as if a friendship was forming, as Marinette and Chloe would meet up to work on the report. It was nothing like her and Sabrina’s friendship. 

Marinette was actually a good person, not some manipulative girl that Chloe originally thought. She was tough and didn’t give into any of Chloe’s whims. She had her own opinion, unlike Sabrina who had always been a yes man. 

When Chloe did insult her, Marinette would call her out. It got annoying, so Chloe stopped teasing her. 

After a few more meetups, Chloe started to notice her bell-like laughter, her bright smile. There was this glow to her that matched her insides. That sparkle in her eyes when she talked about her future, as a fashion designer. Marinette was genuinely amazing. 

“Pollen?” Chloe asked one night, as she stood out on her balcony. The cool night breeze tossed her ponytail around. 

“Yes,” the chunky bee asked. 

“Do you think Marinette is my friend, or does she just tolerate me?” Chloe asked. 

“Friends?” Pollen asked, her cocked to the side. 

“So, you don’t think we’re friends?” Chloe asked, slouching on the railing. That sounded right. She probably wasn’t good enough. Like mother always said. Tears dotted her eyelashes.

“That’s not what I meant,” Pollen said. She landed on the girl’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked. 

“I just thought there was something more,” Pollen said. 

“What kind of more?” Chloe asked, as she straightened up. What could more mean? They hadn’t known each other long enough to be best friends. Besides that title would always belong to Sabrina. 

Oh, her eyes widened. That’s what she meant.

“That’s impossible,” Chloe said. She didn’t like Marinette. They were rivals.

“Oh, I just thought that, because of the way you watched her at school. The goofy grin you’d get while working on your homework together,” Pollen said. 

“Pfft, you really don’t think I have a crush on her?” Chloe asked with an awkward laugh. 

“Yes,” Pollen said in a deadpan voice. Her face reminded emotionless, unmoving. Sometimes Chloe wished she would blink more than twice a day.

“I, I,” Chloe said, as she draped her arms over the balcony. Did she like Marinette? Maybe? She did feel a rush run through her every time their hands brushed. And the day Marinette wore that rather tight shirt to school, all Chloe could do was think about running her hands along her curves. 

“Pollen,” Chloe said. 

“Yes?” Pollen asked.

“I think I’m in love,” Chloe said. She walked over to a sun chair and reclined. Her mind raced, as thought about the bluenette. A wave of fuzzy day dreamy adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Did Marinette like her? Probably not. Chloe had always been a jerk to her. To everyone really. There was no way that the living embodiment of a cupcake would ever like the girl who has the tendency of getting people akumatized. 

“Mom’s right,” Chloe said, as she pulled her knees to her chest.

“What?” Pollen practically yelled. 

“Mom’s right. I mess things up, ruin them. No one can love a screw up,” Chloe said, as tears dripped down her jaw.

“You’re not a screw up,” Pollen said, as she landed on Chloe’s knees. 

“Yes, I am,” Chloe said.

“Why do you think that?” Pollen asked.

“Because I treated the girl I’m in love with and her friends like shit. She doesn’t care for me,” Chloe said. She tried to pass off Marinette’s design as her own, accused her of stealing it, and got her best friend expelled and akumatized.

“You know Marinette is very forgiving,” Pollen said, “And if you worked on yourself. She would definitely forgive you.”

“You think that would work?” Chloe asked, raising her head. 

“Definitely,” Pollen said, giving her a hug.


	3. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to fix her mistakes.

Chloe folded her arms onto her desk. Someone had to say it. She had to ask. It wasn't something that could just be ignored. Like everyone in the class could see it, but they weren’t saying anything about it. Someone had to ask Alix why her hair was jacked up like some kind of dollar store doll who had her hair done by a five-year-old. There was this massive chunk of neon pink hair missing in the back. 

“Hey, Alix did your hair get caught in a paper shredder?” Chloe asked with a smirk. Alix froze, covered the bald spot, and pulled her hat over her eyes. She slipped into her seat. 

“That was uncalled for,” Kim said, as he slammed his hands on his desk. 

“I’m just asking?” Chloe said. She rolled her eyes. What was his deal? 

“It’s alright, Kim,” Alix said, placing a hand on his arm. Kim sat down, as she rubbed his arm. Chloe scuffed and turned around. She glanced around her and everyone was sending her a stink eye, even Marinette. The lines in her forehead folded onto each other in disappointment. Chloe gulped, staring at her desk. 

Did she do something wrong? No, maybe. Damn it! She did. Well, it didn’t matter. She said what she said and she won't take it back. Her eyes trailed back to Marinette. 

She didn’t like this feeling. This feeling of Marinette not being happy with her. She was going to have to apologize. Damn it! Why do crushes guilt you into being a good person? 

She bit her lip and slammed her head onto the desk.

“Are you okay?” Sabrina whispered. 

“Yes,” Chloe said, but was muffled by the desk. She needed to go and apologize if she wanted Marinette to like her in some way. She let out a groan, stood up, and walked over to Alix. She could feel everyone’s glairs digging into her skin. 

“Erm, Alix,” she said. 

“What do you want?” Alix asked with her head in her hands. 

“I’m, erm,” Chloe said. Why was this so hard? 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe blurted out. There was an audible gasp from anyone. 

“What?” Alix asked in a quiet voice, as she lifted her head. Her eyes were watery. 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe mumbled, “The way I asked about your hair wasn’t the best way to say it.” 

“Oh, um, thank you,” Alix said, she looked around confused. Chloe turned and started down the stairs. This strange feeling bubbled in her chest. It was as if she did something good.

“That was weird,” Alya whispered, as Chloe walked past her, “Do you think she’s trying to gain sympathy points or something?” 

Chloe’s heart dropped. She wouldn’t be able to fix her mistakes. She was always going to be seen as some pain in the ass. 

“Alya,” Marinette whined, “She’s trying.” 

Chloe made it to her seat. A bright blush covered her face. Marinette didn’t see her as a pain in the ass. She knew she was trying to be better. 

“Chloe you didn’t have to do that. You did nothing wrong,” Sabrina said, crossing her arms. 

“Yes. I did,” Chloe whispered. Sabrina rolled her arms and slouched in her seat. What was her problem?


	4. Blue Cupcakes

“Bonjour, Marinette,” Butler Jean said, as he let Marinette into the apartment. 

“Bonjour,” Marinette said, as she handed him a blue iced cupcake from the box of baked goods.

“Thank you,” Butler Jean said, taking the treat with a smile on his face, “Chloe is in her room.” Marinette walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

“Who, who is it?” Chloe asked. 

“Marinette,” she said. 

“Um, come in,” Chloe said. Marinette walked inside. Her stomach churned. Chloe sat on the floor leaning against her bed. She hugged her legs, as tears flowed down her face. Marinette ran over to her dropping the cupcakes on the bed. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Marinette asked, wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

“Nothing happened. I’m, I’m fine,” Chloe said. That was a lie. 

“Something’s wrong,” Marinette said, stroking her blond hair. Chloe curled into a ball.

“I’m just, some mistake that ruins everything,” Chloe said. 

“You are not a mistake,” Marinette said, “Who told you that?” 

Chloe let out a whimper, “My mom,” she said, “She says I ruined her’s and dad’s marriage. That, that no matter what I do I can’t do anything right. That no one could ever love me.” 

“Hey, you're not a mistake. And people love you,” Marinette said. Her heart shattered for the crying girl. Why would a mother ever treat their kid like this? 

“Everyone hates me, though,” Chloe said, as she lifted her head. Her mascara was smeared all over her face.

“They don’t. You guys just have a rocky past. And people do love you. Adrien, Sabrina, your dad, Jean, And me,” Marinette said. Chloe calmed her tears with ragged breaths. 

“You, you love me?” Chloe asked with a cock of her head. Marinette froze. Heart pounded against her ribs. She cared for her, but was it, love? Having Chloe’s warm body up against her felt wonderful.

“Like as a friend,” Marinette said in a high pitched voice. 

“Oh,” Chloe said, pursing her lips, “We should get started on homework.”

“Uh, yeah,” Marinette said, as she let go of her. They stood up and honestly, she missed Chloe’s warmth. What was happening? 

“Oh, I, em, brought cupcakes,” Marinette said, as she picked them up and almost smacked her friend in the face. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said with an awkward smile that matched Marinette’s own. 

“You, you’re welcome,” Marinette said. Why was she being so weird? 

They sat on the floor with papers sprawled all around them, they took turns writing each paragraph and snacking on cupcakes. Each time their hands brushed they would both start blushing as if they both had a raging fever. Marinette would smile, as she watched Chloe stick out her tongue when she would write. It didn’t mean anything, she was just so cute doing it. What is going on?

It was Marinette’s turn to write, while Chloe snacked on a cupcake that way too much blue icing on top.

“How do you spell hypothesis?” Marinette asked. Chloe held out her finger as if to say, “Give me a second,” she placed the dessert down and swallowed. 

“It’s h, y, p, o,” Chloe said. Marinette stopped paying attention. There was a glob of icing trying to slide off Chloe's chin. It was a massive glob. It was a glob that you didn’t just waist and by the time she stopped talking it would already be on the floor becoming inedible. It would be so easy just to wipe it off.

And that’s what she did. She brushed her index finger across Chloe’s chin, the tip of her finger faintly tracing the blond’s lip. Marinette licked the sweet icing off her finger and went back to writing. 

She blew at a chunk of her hair. She didn’t pay attention when Chloe was spelling the hypothesis. She turned her head, meaning to ask again, but she froze. 

Chloe’s face was a bright red, as she traced her lips. What was going on? Click. Did she just do that? Why did she do that? Oh, shit. 

Anxiety crawled through Marinette’s skin, her face turned, as bright of a red as Tikki. She liked it. She liked that she was the reason Chloe had turned a rather adorable shade of red. She liked the way Chloe tried to hide that shy smile. How easy it would be to reach over and kiss her. Marinette bit her lip.

No, it’s Chloe. She shouldn’t think that of her. You should only think that of Adrien like that. Her heart raced, eyes darting to the ground. She needed to get out of there and fast. 

“Um, um, I have to go,” Marinette said, as shot up off the floor. 

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked, as also stood up. 

“Yeah, just, um,” Marinette shoved some of her stuff into her bag. She didn’t know what to do. Her mind raced with incoherent panic-filled thoughts 

“Marinette?” Chloe asked as she placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette jumped and fell backward. She grabbed hold of the nearest object, which happened to Chloe’s arm, and ended up pulling her down too. 

“Sorry,” Marinette said, as she tried to sit up, but couldn’t. Chloe was on top of her. Her crystal cyan eyes stared into Marinette’s own. There was something about them. Something she couldn’t quite place. Maybe there was this power behind them. A power to shine, even when she was treated like shit. A blond lock tumbled down, blocking her left eye. Marinette brushed the hair back. Her fingers lingering by her ear. Chloe cupped her chin, leaning down. She placed a small kiss on her lips. They broke apart. 

“Sorry,” Chloe said. 

“It, it’s okay,” Marinette said. She wanted to continue. A warm bubbly sensation bloomed inside her. 

“Can, could we do it again?” Marinette asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Chloe said. Marinette pulled their lips together. Her hands moved to Chloe’s hips and her hand slipped into Marinette’s shirt. A shiver went down her spine, as her cold hands traced her stomach. She sucked on Chloe’s bottom lip.

“Ahh,” Marinette shouted. Chloe’s knee pushed against her vagina. A slick oil dripped out of her. She loved this. Every single nerve screamed in joy. 

Bring! Bring! Marinette’s phone let up. She let out a small whimper, as Chloe rolled off her. 

“Hey, Momma,” Marinette said.

“Hi, it’s time for you to start heading home,” her mom said. 

“I’ll be home soon. Love you, bye,” Marinette said, as she hung up. 

“Do you have to go?” Chloe asked with a pout. 

“I do,” Marinette said, as she sat up, “But we can hang out tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Chloe asked with a beautiful smile. 

“Yeah,” Marinette said.


	5. Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short

Marinette flopped down on her bed. She had already changed into some non-slimy clothes. Tikki landed on her pillow. 

“So, you’re in love?” Tikki asked with a little smirk. 

“Yeah,” Marinette said, as she rolled over and hugged the cat pillow. 

“And you’re going out tomorrow?” Tikki asked. 

“Yes,” Marinette squealed. A blush grew on her face, as she remembered the kiss. 

“Three,” Tikki said, “Two, one.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Marinette said, as she shot up from her bed. She has never been on a date. Well, there was that one time with Nathaniel, but that didn’t count, he was akumatized. Then there was time with Nino, but she didn’t know that she was on a date then.

“I don’t know how to date!” Marinette said. She ran down her stairs and paced around the room, running her hands through her hair. 

”What do I do? What do I say?” Marinette asked, “What do I wear?” 

“First you need to breathe,” Tikki said.

“Oh, okay,” Marinette said. She took in high pitched breaths. 

“Second, you’ll know what to wear. And be yourself,” Tikki said, “And she likes you for you.” 

“Are you sure she’ll like me?” Marinette said. 

“Didn’t you two just make out?” Tikki asked with her hands on her hips. 

“Yes. But that’s two different things,” Marinette said, as tugged at her hair, pulling out a few strands of hair. 

“You’re right, but she does like you,” Tikki said.

“How do you know?” Marinette asked as she plopped down on her chaise. 

“Pollen,” Tikki said, as she landed on her knee. 

“Really?” Marinette asked. 

“Yes,” Tikki asked. 

“Tikki?” Marinette asked, as she walked back up her stairs and plopped back down on her bed. 

“Yes?” Tikki asked. She curled in the crock of Marinette’s neck. 

“What do I tell her about Ladybug,” Marinette asked.

“You should tell her, but not on the first date,” Tikki mumbled. Marinette pulled the blanket up. She closed her eyes.

Buzz! Her phone went off. She let out a groan and answered it. 

“Hey, Alya,” Marinette mumbled.

“Hey, girl!” Alya said rather loudly, making her jump, “Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” 

“I’d love to, but I’m really busy with family stuff,” Marinette lied. She didn’t want to tell her about the date with Chloe. She wanted to figure everything out first before she came out. 

“Are you sure?” Alya asked. 

“Yeah,” Marinette said, “Hey, it’s late, I’m going to go to bed. Bye.” 

“Okay, bye,” Alya said and hung up.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a bit of a short one.

Marinette and Chloe sat next to each other in a warmly lit coffee shop. Their hands intertwined underneath the table. They talked about small frivolous things, as an awkward wonderful arora floated between them. 

Marinette kept getting lost in Chloe’s eyes, glancing at her lips, wanting to kiss them. Marinette giggled, as Chloe ran her foot along her shin. 

“You’re cute,” Chloe said, as she rested her head in her hands. 

“So, are you,” Marinette said with a bright blush. 

“Chloe!” someone shouted from across the shop. 

“Crap,” Chloe mumbled, as Sabrina marched over. Her brows furrowed into her skin. Her eyes narrowed, face burning with anger. She had a tight grip around a paper coffee cup.

“Hey,” Chloe said with an awkward smile. 

“What are you doing?” Sabrina practically yelled. 

“Me and Marinette are hanging out,” Chloe said. She held her shoulders back. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Sabrina said, glaring daggers into Marinette. 

“What?” Marinette asked. She bit her lip as she tried to get an idea of what to do. 

“You’re trying to replace me with her,” Sabrina said, as she pointed at Marinette, “I’m supposed to be your best friend, not her.” 

“This isn’t what’s happening,” Chloe said. 

“Then what is it?” Sabrina asked as she leaned closer. 

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” a redhead waitress said to Sabrina. 

“What? Why?” Sabrina asked. Her brows raised in shock. 

“You’re making a scene,” the waitress said. 

“Fine,” Sabrina mumbled. She grabbed her drink and marched to the door. She gave them one last glair. 

“Sorry, about that,” Chloe said, staring at the floor. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Marinette said, as she lifted Chloe’s chin. 

“You’re amazing,” Chloe said, as she kissed her. A tingling warmth bubbled in Marinette’s lower region. 

“So are you,” Marinette said.


	7. Smad

Alya sat at a park picnic table, as she typed away at her computer. Her little sisters, Ella and Etta, played in the sandbox. She didn’t want to be there, but her parents said that she was spending too much time in the house and on the computer and she should get out more. So, here she was sitting at a picnic table, on her computer, working on an article about Mr. Pigeon. 

Honestly, why did Hawkmoth keep akumatized him? It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t any good at any kind of villainess deed. Unless Hawkmoth was trying to drain Ladybug and Chat Noir of their energy so he could spring a more deadly badass akuma on them. Or Hawkmoth has the IQ of a pile of shit and he really couldn’t figure out that Mr. Pigeon is a horrible villain. Either way, she should bring this up to Ladybug on her next patrol. 

“Alya?” Etta asked as she and Ella stood next to the table.

“Yeah?” Alya asked. 

“There’s a crazy lady by the fountain,” Ella said. Alya turned to the large cement fountain. Sabrina was pacing around, wordless yelling, and shaking around a coffee cup. 

“Why don’t you two go play in the sandbox,” Alya said, as she nudged them towards it. 

“Okay,” they said in unison and went off to play. Alya packed up her computer and walked over to the crazed teen.

“Hey, long time no see,” Alya said with a shaking smile. Sabrina stopped and mumbled something under her breath.

“You seem a bit upset. Is everything okay?” Alya asked.

“No, I’m losing my best friend,” Sabrina said, wrapping Alya in a hug, and cried. With wide eyes, Alya patted her back. 

“I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding,” Alya said. She didn’t know what was going on. She didn’t even know if she was giving any decent advice. This seemed like a Marinette kind of thing. 

“It’s not!” Sabrina cried. An embarrassment began to rise in Alya. as pedestrians started to stare. Didn’t Sabrina’s dad patrol through here. He could handle this. She should be his problem, not hers. 

“Are you sure?” Alya asked. 

“I’m sure,” Sabrina mumbled. 

“Um, so do you want to talk about it?” Alya asked as she tried to channel her inner Marinette.

“Marinette’s the problem!” Sabrina said. 

“What?” Alya asked. Sabrina had to be messing a few story beats.

“Chlo, Chloe told me that she was too busy to hang out today,” Sabrina said. 

“So, she’s busy; that doesn’t mean anything,” Alya said, as she tried to spot Sabrina’s dad or any other officer that could bring Sabrina to her dad. No, luck. 

“But she’s not! She’s hanging out with Marinette,” Sabrina said, her sobs got louder. 

“That can’t be right,” Alya said, as she moved Sabrina a few steps back. 

“Oh, but it is,” Sabrina said with a twitching eye. She pulled out her phone and Alya a photo. Aly gasped. Marinette and Chloe of all people were sitting together in a cafe, drinking some sort of coffee. 

“She, she lied to me,” Alya mumbled. Her lungs became tight and tears tried to fall, but she held them back not wanting her sisters to see her cry. 

“I know how you feel,” Sabrina said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, “Chloe lied to me too.” Alya knew that voice. It was her comforting voice. She would use it when Chloe was throwing a tantrum at school to calm her down. 

“Alya! Come look at this!” Etta said. 

“I have to go,” Alya said, pointing back to her sisters. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” Sabrina said.

“I’ll see you,” Alya said before running back to her sisters. She stopped a the sandbox’s barrier.

“Cool,” she said, glancing down at the crude mound of sand that was probably a castle. 

Alya went back to her blog, but couldn’t focus. She slammed the computer shut and laid her head on the table. The rough wood scratching at her skin.

“What’s wrong?” the tiny flying fox kwami said as he flew out of the blogger’s bag. 

“Marinette,” Alya mumbled. Trixx’s violet eyes widened. 

“Is, is she okay?” Trixx asked. 

“I think she is,” Alya said as tears dripped down her face.

“What’s wrong then?” Trixx asked. He pawed at her face as he tried to dry her face.

“She lied to me,” Alya said, lifting her head, “And she’s replacing me with Chloe of all people.” 

“Marinette wouldn’t replace you. You’re her best friend,” Trixx said. 

“Than why did she lie to me?” Alya asked as she whipped away a string of snot from her nose. 

“I don’t think Marinette would lie unless it was something really, really big,” Trixx said. Alya pressed her face against the table, again. She didn’t want to be comforted. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be upset. She basically wanted to be smad, even though she would never admit that she was smad. Especially after she had spent an entire hour trying to convince Rose that it wasn’t an actual word! 

“There, there,” Trixx said as he patted her on the head, “Why don’t you talk to her before you jump to conclusions.” 

“Fine,” Alya said.


	8. Why Did You Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya confronts Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short.

It was a sunny morning as Marinette walked into school. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure how she was going to hide the fact Chloe and she was dating. Sure she wouldn’t mention it, but there was no way she could control her blush and her stutters and her longing stares. She could maybe shrug it off as her crush on Adrien. Though someone could easily figure out that she wasn’t staring at the blond in front of her, but staring at the one on the other side of the room. 

“Hey, Alya,” Marinette said as she walked over to the blogger who was sitting on a bench. Alya didn’t say anything, do anything, but roll her eyes.

“Is everything alright?” Marinette asked. 

Alya stood up and asked, “How was your family event?” 

“Good, it was good,” Marinette said as she tapped her fingers together. 

“So, it was a good family event?” Alya asked, crossing her arms. Marinette raised a brow. This felt like a trap.

“Yeah,” she said, drawing the vowels.

“So, you were with your family and not with Chloe?” Alya asked. 

“Um, um,” Marinette said. Her mouth hung agape. Her heart raced. How did she know? 

“Why did you lie to me?” Alya asked. 

“Erm. I, um,” Marinette said. She didn’t know what to say.

“Never mind,” Alya said, tossing her hands in the air, “I’ll see you in class.” She marched up the stairs and to class.


	9. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has three POV.

Chole sat at her desk as she painted her nails a cherry pink. She kept glancing at the door waiting for Sabrina to come in so she can explain what happened the other day. And part of her also waited for Marinette to come in. Chloe’s face turned a soft pink as little bees buzzed in her stomach. Just the thought of her turned Chloe into a blushing mush of a person

The door slammed open. Alya stormed in. She pushed her glasses up as she slumped down in her chair with her arms crossed. 

“Are you okay?” Nino asked as he turned around in his seat. 

“No,” Alya mumbled. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nino asked. 

“No. Not with you know who around,” Alya said as she tried to whisper. Chloe rolled her eyes. If Alya had something to say about her she should go ahead and say it. It’s better to say mean things in front of people than behind their back. It was just common courtesy. Even Chloe did that when she was on a mean streak. Chloe turned up her nose, knowing that she was much more superior at being mean than Alya was.

“You know you’re not being discreet with how much you hate me,” Chloe said as she admired her own handy work.

“Butt out of this,” Alya growled, sending her a death glair. Chloe rolled her eyes as she started to paint her other hand. 

The door flung open once again as Sabrina stomped in the room, slamming the door shut, causing Nino to jump. Chloe’s face lit up seeing her friend. She leaned on the desk and waved to her. Sabrina went humph, turned up her nose, walked right past her, and plopped next to Alya. Alya’s eyes widened, but then she shrugged off the fact that she had a new seatmate. 

Chloe’s stomach dropped as played with her hands. Sabrina was still mad. Even after arguments, the two would always stick together. But she was avoiding her, all over a misunderstanding. Sabrina would always be her best friend. She would never replace her. It was just that Marinette and she had a different kind of relationship. 

The door creaked open and Marinette slipped inside. Chloe’s heart fluttered within her chest. Though she raised a brow in confusion as Marinette stared at the ground. She was trying to hide something, pain? 

Marinette froze like a deer caught in headlights at her seat that was taken up by Sabrina. Alya refused to look her in the eyes. Did Alya find out about her and Marinette? Or did she hear about Sabrina’s point of view? 

“Hey, Mari,” Chloe said, waving to her secret girlfriend. Marinette turned around and smiled. Her face turned a shade of cotton candy pink. Damn, she was cute. Marinette slid into Sabrina’s old seat. They didn’t make eye contact as they intertwined their fingers together underneath the desk, but Chloe stole a fast glance of the beautiful girl sitting next to her. Even though, Nino staring at them with his mouth wide open. 

};{

Marinette smiled, catching the tiny glances of her girlfriend. Warm fuzzy bubbles filled her chest. Her girlfriend! Though part of her was still saddened by her and Alya’s argument she was still happy to be around Chloe. Was this a normal thing in relationships? 

Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, it was a text from Nino. Marinette bit her lip. What did he know? Did Alya tell him something? 

Nino: So, you and Chloe are a thing? 

Marinette: Is it that obvious? 

Chloe leaned over her shoulder. Her warm breath tickled Marinette’s ear. 

Nino: Yes! Is that why Alya and Sabrina are mad? 

Marinette glanced at her girlfriend. Damn, there was no way that she couldn’t blush at the words ‘my girlfriend’. Chloe shrugged her shoulder. 

Marinette: Part of it but I don’t really want to talk about it.

Nino: Okay. Congratulations my dudes.

Marinette: Thanks. 

Soon Adrien walked through the door. Something was off. Marinette couldn’t quite place her finger on it. It was as if something was missing. An emotion maybe? Could it be that she no longer had a crush on him? It made sense that she didn’t, but she always thought it took longer to get rid of a crush. 

“Oh, it’s nice to see that you two are friends,” Adrien said with that smile that she would have fawned over just a few days ago, but she didn’t. It was just a friendly smile. 

“Hey, Sabrina. Hey, Alya,” Adrien said, completely oblivious to the bloodshot glare that Sabrina sent Marinette’s way. She shivered under the red head’s glair. The glasses seemed to magnify the anger in her eyes. 

};{

Adrien pulled out his phone after it buzzed. It was a text from Nino. 

Nino: Hey dude, um Marinette and Chloe are a little closer than friends. 

Adrien: Best friends?! 

Nino let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. 

Nino: A little more closer than that.

Adrien: Super duper best friends?

Nino: Please, tell me you’re joking right? 

Adrien glanced at his friend and cocked his head. Why would he joke about this? He has been wanting this for a while. For Chloe his oldest friend and Marinette his sweetest friend to become friends. 

Adrien: No.

Nino: They are together!

Adrien’s mouth hung agape in shock. He knew it!

Adrien: I knew Chloe was a lesbian! There’s no way anyone would love me that much. 

Nino: What about Marinette? 

Adrien: What about Marinette?

Nino: DUDE! She has had a massive crush on you since forever! 

Adrien: No she didn’t. She told me herself.

Nino: When did she tell you that? 

Adrien: At the wax museum.

Nino: What?

Adrien: Yeah, I was pretending to be a statue so I could scare her. But she ended up confessing her love in a really poetic way. I thought she was serious, but then she told me that she knew it was me all along and that she was only kidding.

Nino: Did she say that she didn’t like you in the nervous voice that she uses to backtrack things she has said?

Adrien: Yes. 

Nino slammed his head on the desk. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked, patting his friend on the shoulder. Nino let out a muffled scream that sounded a lot like, “What the funk.” Adrien wasn’t sure why Nino was asking about funk. Maybe it was for a djing gig. Either way, Adrien leaned back in his seat and smiled, because two of his closest friends were now together. All was right in the world. Well, except for his relationship with his dad, and the whole Hawkmoth thing, but other than that everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I made a butterfly };{


End file.
